Jumping Off the Deep End
by Chey-chan
Summary: tehehe, this is a story about Chuck, who is a girl, who can see the one piece crew and talk to them! ...only, nobody else can. ...Is she going crazy? I mean, in the bad way, crazy. CAn she save her family that she doesn't remember? YOU MUST READ NOW!
1. Proulouge

Hey there, this is my 2nd fan fiction, Well, I do not own One Piece at all, or the NHS. Anyways, this is the prologue if you didn't figure that already. I think that it is going better than InsaniPiece!! (I think it might be because I've got a great muse now,)

………………………………...

A fifteen year old female was kneeling by her locker, trying to slow her racing heart. She was wearing black bondage pants that accented her skinny curves and had bullets studded down the seams and around the pockets. Her shirt was a quantum physics geek joke, stating ,on one side, how Schrodinger's cat is dead, and on the other side, how Schrodinger's cat is not dead. She was wearing black and white Converse that had been named Ronald and Sally, with a yellow gun lock securely around Ronald (the right ankle). She was about 5'3 ¼", 120 lbs, and quite muscular. She had an oval shaped face, blue-grey eyes with thin oval-square "geek" glasses, a larger nose, and pouty, naturally red lips. With shiny auburn hair that was longer (about to the part of the backbone that pops at the back of your neck) in the back and on the left, shorter on the right, and slantish hair in the front that was forever falling into her eyes. She finally got up slightly recovered, and told the tall, skinny, dark haired-glassed geekish junior that she would pay for his lunch. He smiled at her and out of nowhere, poked her!

"You're it!" He said playfully, and walked faster ahead of her.

"I'm not walking any faster, so if you want to eat lunch, I'd get back here."

He turned around, smiled at her, and walked slowly back to her.

E-A-T-I-N-G

"Crap, my table is full." She said. He looked at her, then to the table that he usually sat at.

"You should sit with me. It doesn't make any sense to squeeze into a packed table." He sat down and looked up expectantly at her. She sat down, smiling bashfully into her food as he started to talk to her.

T-H-E--N-E-X-T--D-A-Y

The girl got up and out of her bed, stretching out any sleep from the night. Picking out a quiet outfit (skinny light blue jeans, long sleeve black sweater chandelier earrings, and a pretty black chandelier choker). She went to wake up her mother as she put on her black wool trench coat before heading off to school.

A-T--S-C-H-O-O-L

On the way to her locker, she got stuck behind a slow slow person, and then someone else walked up behind her talking to his friend a bit too loudly, almost as if they want her to hear what they think about her.

"Yeah, and I would be getting to my locker **faster** if it weren't for this slow moving piece of gothic **shit** walking right in front of me!!" She turned around abruptly to look at the guy, who turned about to be around two heads taller then she.

"You're and asshole! I'm sorry if I can't go any faster because of the person in front of me! Ya know, you are a real jerk off!" She then swiftly kicked him hard in the shin and stormed off.

GLOMP!!! Sara glomped the girl.

"Wow, Chuck!! Only a freshman and already beating up and harassing the seniors! Now tell me, girl, what else have you achieved already?"

"Well, Sara," Chuck said in a proper-goof off voice, "let me see. I've pissed off Mr. S. I've taken sophomore math and science classes. I've been in --and showered in all of the locker rooms --including the guys' in this whole school. I've gotten five medals and a 1st in swimming. I've glomped more people than I can count, and I've been to very many, many parties!"

"Not to mention, Chuck, we're going to the mall this weekend to give out free hugs! I've even made signs and tee shirts for us!"

"Sara, you always know how to cheer me up!"

………………………………...

Well, R&R, y'all!!! Hahahaha! …I've got the next chapta comin up!


	2. InsaniTe takes a new meaning!

FYI, I don't own OnePiece, or NHS, or anyone that is real. Hope you enjoy!!

………………………………...

Chuck sat down at her packed table between her two best buds --Skie and Ia. Ia was a girl roughly an inch taller than Chuck with choppy dark brown hair that reached just under her chin. She had deep chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. Today, Ia was wearing fun brown Mary Jane's, camouflage pants, and a brown tee.

Skie had near-shoulder length hair that was a lighter auburn and up in a high ponytail. She had darker blue eyes, black and blue skull and cross bone canvas shoes, dark blue jeans, and a light grey hoodie that had Jack Skelington on the front and "The Nightmare Before Christmas" written in red on her right sleeve.

Ia's brown-haired tall boyfriend, Cameron, was sitting to the right of Ia --and giving her a huge hug. Also sitting at the circular table were Ruby (she had pink hair), Courtney, Heidi, Bunny (Ben), Oni-chan (Zach), Mark, and Cedric (the boy that made Chuck's heart beat faster)

"Chuck, this weekend we're going to Oni-chan's to play video games. Do ya wanna come too?" Asked Ia, with Cameron still hanging onto her. Chuck looked at Ia hard. It looked as if she was changing to Nami, from One Piece! Chuck looked around the table, and saw that Mark was starting to look like Usopp, Cameron to Sanji, Oni-chan to Luffy, Bunny to Chopper, and Cedric to Zoro! Chuck looked to her left to Skie, and asked

"Skie, what he hell is happening?"

"what are you talking about, Chuck?" Skie looked totally and utterly confused. Chuck shook her head, and saw that her friends had totally transformed to the characters from One Piece, and were starting to act totally like their look-alikes! Except, it seemed that nobody could see what she was seeing.

"Chuck, we need your help. Bouri-bouri Island needs you back. You must come with us." Said Luffy/Oni-chan. Chuck stared wide-eyed at him

"But, but, I've never been there!!"

"Obviously you have, because your family lives there, along with your friend, and even the people you baby-sit." stated Zoro/Cedric as he put his feet on the table.

"Get your feet off!! That's where we eat!! But seriously I have no idea where that is!! Really, you've got to believe me!"

Skie was looking funny at Chuck, like Chuck was going crazy (and not even in the good way!)

"Uhm, Chuck, what are you talking about? We all believe that you don't know where Oni-chan lives. But that's not a problem!"

"If you don't come with us soon, the whole island will go through a huge, horrible change!! Death will be everywhere!" Nami stated, staring right at Chuck.

"But, But…" Chuck was at a loss of words.

"Not time for questions, we need to go now!!! …And where there always this many girls here?" Nami slapped Sanji after he said this,

"…Anyways, come on now!" The One Piece crew stood up, separating from her friends that had taken their forms and personalities. They all started to leave, and Zoro held out his hand for her to take.

"You really need to come with us now. I know that it is hared to leave your friends right now, but your family needs you. This is an actual life-or-death situation."

………………………………...

I COMMAND YOU TO R&R!!!! OR ELSE YOU SHALL BE KILLED WITH A RUSTY PLASTIC SPORK!!! RAGHGHGHG!! fury released upon computer …oops?


	3. The Nurse's Office W a Twist!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own One Piece or anyone in it. I also do not own Oni-chan, Ia, Skie, or Adam. If I did, I believe that they would hurt me. Very much so. With a blunt object. Anyways, R&R guys, R&R, or feel my wrath once I take over the world! On the other hand, if you do, you can have a cookie!!!

When Chuck woke up, she was in the nurse's office, her friends surrounding her.

"Wha… what just happened?" Chuck asked, dazed and confused.

"You started talking to yourself, than all of a sudden you fainted." Ia stated, smiling and obviously amused.

"…Oh." Chuck looked around the room. Her friends were crowded around the cracked black pleather bed that she was lying on so she couldn't see the rest of the tiny avocado colored room. Cedric shifted to the left to whisper something in Skie's ear. When she blushed and grinned, Chuck saw a flash of a bright green head. Now, seeing as the school forbade all unusual hair coloring as a way to suppress anybody's individuality, she knew that it could not have been a student from her school.

'_What the crap was that?' _She thought

"Uh, Chuck, are you going to be okay?" asked Oni-chan, poking her in the shoulder as she suddenly sat up.

"…yeah… I mean, no… no… I'm claustrophobic… get out now!" She begged. As they all left, Chuck looked around the room. No One Piece crew to be found. She got up off the bed to splash her face with some water from the old, rust-stained ceramic sink. The water was ice cold (the only temperature that she could get) and had an iron orey color, smell, and taste to it, due to the fact that the school was cleverly placed upon an old iron ore mine. As she dried her face with a rough brown paper towel that barely could get the job done, she looked into the dirty mirror, streaked with… _something._ She quickly spun around.

'_No.' _she thought, _'This only happens in Stephen King thriller movies. __**Not**__ in real life!' _She checked the mirror again. The crew still seemed to be behind her in the mirror, but as she turned around and around, repeatedly, spinning like a crazed insane top. …They were not behind her in the 3D room. However, they were somehow behind her in the mirror.

"This is like Alice through the Looking glass," she muttered, sweating a cold sweat in fear. She walked to the door and turned the cold tarnished brass knob, taking one last glance at the mirror to see the One Piece crew-waving goodbye and smiling slightly. She let out a sigh as they faded out of the mirror. It was just a dream. A silly little, crazy, dream. Nothing more nothing… As she opened the door, she saw the crew, standing in front of her, smiling their same happy smiles. Pretending that they were not there, and that she was not, in fact, psychotic, she walked right through the middle of the croup.

Walking out of the nurse's office, and then out of the principal's office, she sat down against the cold cement/brick wall outside of the office, and closed her eyes.

"Mr. K that bad?" A kind voice asked. Chuck slowly opened an eye, thinking suddenly of a witty reply.

"Huh?" Unfortunately, she momentarily forgot how to speak.

"Mr. K? You are outside of his office. You seem sorta exhausted."

"Oh, yeah. Well, no. I was in the nurse's office. I sorta… had a situation." Chuck blushed, not wanting to admit that she had fainted.

He held out her hand, indicating that he wanted to help her up.

"Names Adam. Didn't quite catch your's."

"Oh, it's Chuck"

"Funny name for a girl? You're mum got mixed up in the gender at first?"

"No, just a nickname of mine. Long story." She smiled at Adam "Why are you here?"

"Just taking a break from class time. I was sorta hungry, so I thought I would grab something from the cooking class. Wanna come?" He extended his arm, as if he were escorting a princess to a ball

"Sure. Why not? The sugar would help."

As they left to go to the cooking class, Chuck looked behind her and saw Zoro and Nami following them. Adam glanced behind also, to see what she was looking at.

"Why are they following us? And why do they have weapons?" He asked, oblivious to the fact that nobody else could see them.

"Er… I'm not sure actually. They just sorta showed up one day. Wait… you can see them?!"

"Well duh. They look solid as a rock. Why?"

"Well it's just… It's a long story, actually."

"Well we have plenty of time. My teacher believes that I went to call my mum because I felt sick, and you're not due back for a while. So explain away."

So that's the end of Chapter Two! Hmmmm… What will happen??? Will Cedric be with Skie or Chuck??? Or will something else happen to Cedric? Will Cameron have to defend Ia? Moreover, WHY can Adam see the One Piece crew also??? Is he also insane? Or is Adam from the same place as the crew??? In addition, most importantly, will I ever take over the world??? Find out next time on…

_**Jumping off the Deep End!!**_


End file.
